Saiyan Nature
by Pantherpiller
Summary: When Turles came to plant the Tree of Might, what would happen if there were some unknown saiyans lived on earth and one was a female!Two new chapters have been added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball Z. I only own Holly and a few other characters. 

Prologue

They all just stood there, smirking and laughing at them. The other warriors just went further into defensive positions. Then the space pirates launched themselves at the at the earth's protectors, who did their best to fight. Soon it became apparent that the pirates were too strong, but they had to hold on until help came.

* * *

Chapter One

They were nearly there.

Holly looked over at the older saiyans who were flying along side her; Ranger grinned at the young female, but then stopped upon hearing an explosion.

Landing a few feet away from the giant roots of an enormous tree, the three males showing no emotion, while the young female looking up at the tree with wide eyes and her now hanging down jaw. '

Wow!' was all she could think, and then she noticed that her male companions had disappeared.

* * *

The space pirates lazed about on the Tree of Might, smirking as they watched the young girl turn her head from side to side looking for her friends.

"Pretty little thing ain't she?" the long blue haired warrior commented quietly, running his eyes up and down her petite form.

"Yeah, doesn't look like she's been in a situation like this before," the twins sniggered, to his left.

A giant orange skinned man flipped his brown hair braid over his shoulder.

"She's about sixteen years old and it is no surprise she hasn't been involved in anything like this before. I mean look at the rest of the weaklings on this planet,"

This set the twins off laughing again, their purple bodies shaking, as the fifth member of the group interrupted them. He was a large male made out of a metal like material and lava like body spoke quietly

"What do we do with her Amound?"

The orange man shrugged " I don't think we should harm her if possible,"

"But why?" the twins cried out at this.

He turned and calmly explained to them as one would to a child, "Master Turles might want to deal with her,"

Then turning around "Don't you think so Duiiza?" Amound asked his blue haired companion.

Duiiza smirked, his eyes never leaving the female below him. "I think he would. Kakao where are the rest of her friends?"

The man tapped the scouter attached to his lava face. "Near the bit we left the rest of those earth warriors. Should we finish dealing with them first?"

"Yeah," Amound replied.

"We'll deal with the little one later,"

* * *

The girl made a noise in confusion and looked around.

'I'm sure I heard someone,'

After a moments inspection of her surroundings coming to the conclusion is was her just being paranoid, she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to exam one of the tree's roots.

* * *

Ranger gasped when he saw the battered bodies of the people he knew.

Krillen.

Tien.

Chaozu.

Yamcha.

He couldn't see Goku anywhere, and was fearing the worse.

Slowly turning his head to look at Max and Cumber's faces, they looked as equally shocked as he was.

Upon hearing a noise coming behind them, they all spun around to find a horrified Goku, who only nodded a greeting to them, which they returned.

It was then they all heard the cruel laughter, and saw the faces of their enemies and they too prepared to fight, as had the others earlier.

* * *

At the other side of the battlefield the saiyan Turles, who was the space pirates' leader, was holding Gohan's head making him stare at the full moon.

Onlyletting go as the boy as soon as his transformation began into an oozaru.

With out looking up, with a swift movement he destroyed the moon sphere quickly, to avoid his own transformation.

All this was happening as Turles' henchmen pounded the others into the ground, they were about to finish them all off when they saw Gohan roaring at the night's sky and flew off.

Goku managed to pull himself from a crater and instantly headed for his son.

* * *

Walking under one of the tree's massive roots, Holly yelped in alarm as she caught sight of the rampaging oozuru and backed away from it.

But she did not get far before she bumped into someone.

"Where have you been?" she laughed, thinking it was one of her friends.

"Oh only here and there," came a cold voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Her laughter soon turned into a ear busting scream when she saw just who she had bumped into being a very tall and large orange skinned man with of his male companions behind him, making her out numbered.

The man smirked and wrapped a powerful arm around her, as she kicked and screamed at him, but to no effect, except to cause him and his pals to laugh at her.

"Easy little one, easy," Amound talked in a deceivingly soothing voice, while she hung from his arm by her waist. She settled down slightly, but her bright blue eyes shone with fury at her position.

Realizing she that any further struggles were useless she went limp and allowed her limbs to hang below her as they began to rise from the ground and took off, hoping an escape opportunity would show itself soon.

* * *

Turles turned his head from watching father and son fighting to his men, who has just appeared, and noted the young female under Amound's arm.

Cocking his head curiously at her appearance he studied her closely as she tossed her spiky, yet wavy pastel blonde hair that was just above her waist. A pair of bright blue eyes meet his for a moment, were wide with fear, before they looked downwards from his cold ebony glare which.

Taking in the rest of her features memorizing them for later use. He noted the small, dainty nose, a healing scar running down the left side of her face, but that shouldn't be too much of problem he thought it was a permanent one. But mostly he noticed her small, lithe figure.

'Yes' he thought, 'They would get a nice sum for her on the slave market'.

But then noticed something twitch from under her shirt, it was a long furry tail that was gracefully wrapped around her waist, she was a female saiyan.

Turles could not believe his luck; the tail was like his except it was white with leopard spots on it, showing that she was a rare type of mountain saiyan.

Finally snapping out of his trance.

"Where did you find her Amound?" he gasped.

Amound who had been watching his master replied automatically.

"She came with three other males sir,"

Turles took her from Amound and tried to inspect her for a claim mark on her where her neck meet her shoulder to see if she had already had a mate, all the while she struggled against him.

A smirk appeared on his face instead of the thoughtful scowl before it when he couldn't find one, making her unclaimed and up for grabs.

"Duiiza take this beautiful creature to my chambers and then join us back here,"

Duiiza nodded and took the female from his master's arms and flew down to where they had hidden space ship from sight.

* * *

Landing in front of the ship Holly squirmed in his arms to see where he was taking her, as Duiiza walked up into the ship.

"Curious little thing aren't you," Duiiza chuckled, as the female twisted and turned in his arms to get a good look at everything.

They were nearing Turles quarters deep into the ship when a huge shockwave suddenly shook the entire ship. Duiiza barely managed to stay upright, and Holly snuggled her head into his chest in fear.

Cursing he ran into his master's quarters and through Holly on the large bed, where she bounced a few times upon landing.

Glancing over his shoulder he mockingly said, "You stay here and be a good girl,"

Her response was to nod her head and curled up into the soft, but silky covers of the bed.

Hearing the doors close behind Duiiza, she jumped up and ran to the door and hit the button beside it to try and open it, but it turned out to be locked of course.

A loud "SHIT!" could be heard echoing through the ship after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Duiiza bolted out the ship to see his companions and master barely alive, Goku stood over them panting, the Tree of Might destroyed.

Noticing Duiiza he shouted, "Take them and go. If you ever return you will no be so fortunate!"

Growling Duiiza knew that he couldn't defeat him, so he grabbed the twins and carried them up into the ship, as they were the lightest. And had to drag Kakao, then carry Amound and Turles separately, because of their bulk.

When they were all in he closed the door and typed quickly at the ship's controls and randomly to set a course.

* * *

Goku and his friends, who were now conscious and able to stand, barely, all watched the ship take off and disappear.

It was then that Ranger remembered Holly and called out for her, but she did not reply.

Soon everyone was looking for her, but was unable to find a trace of her.

"I can't sense her anywhere," gasped a panic stricken Ranger. "You don't think she was..."

"No she wasn't killed there is no trace of her being in serious fight, only signs of a struggle. She couldn't have been on the ship could she?" Cumber asked in terror.

"Now I think of it I thought I saw her up there beside Turles before I fought him," Goku said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, like before the ship took off!" Ranger shrieked, with veins popping out on his forehead and his tail lashing out from behind him.

Goku grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head as he does "Err... I forgot,"

Everybody did a typical anime sweat drop and fell backwards.

After everyone was back on their feet Krillen spoke. "So that was why the blue haired guy wasn't with the others!" he exclaimed.

"We have to go after them!" Ranger screamed, thinking 'she was like a little sister to me'.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" Max said, pointing out the problem with this.

They all looked up at the sky where the space ship had long since vanished and saw how large it was then gulped and groan, before shooting dagger like stares at Goku, who laughed nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Turles groaned as he came to and found himself in the regeneration tank and with his men all standing outside it.

Throwing off the mask as soon as the tank drained past his neck, he waited impatiently to be let out, which Duiiza quickly did and stepped back to let Turles get himself out.

It was then Turles remembered what happened and growled and sent his men shivering at his reaction.

"Master Turles?" Duiiza inquired nervously. "We still have the girl. They are sure to come after us and it will take them along time to find us. We'll train, so when we meet them again we'll be ready for them,"

The others all backed him up by nodding in agreement.

Duiiza had said the right thing as Turles smirked at the mention of the girl.

"Very well we shall do that. Since the little one is the last female of my kind I think might find an use for her," he chuckled wickedly.

* * *

"Bulma is the ship nearly ready?" Ranger asked for the hundredth time in the past two minutes.

"Nearly, father and I just have to install a few things then it's ready to go," a cheery, but tired voice replied.

Ranger, Bulma, Goku, Gohan and Krillen were all part the search and rescuecrew, with Cumber and Max were the leaders of the crew, as they had the most knowledge and experience of space being space saiyans unlike the others.

"Finished!" Bulma screamed in triumph. " We leave in 2 hours so be ready,"

"Why two hours can't we go now?" Goku whinned.

"No we can not! I have to pack, shower and catch up on some sleep,"

"Come on Goku, we can go to that new cafe just a block or so away from here and catch a bite to eat," said Krillen.

He didn't get a response after waiting a for about fifteen seconds, as Goku seemed to be in a trance.

"Goku?"

"Hmm... food, two hours, fooood," Goku began to drool.

"No wonder Chi chi, never allows pets he is like an oversized dog anyway," Bulma growled in disgust.

Goku finally snapped out of his trance, "Hurry up, we have only two hours left to eat!"

Bulma eyed him up with her hands on her hips, "It's not as if there isn't going to be any food on the ship. Plus I'll cook,"

"Exactly why we must eat now, your cooking is leathal. Remember your pasta dish your tried to cook?" Goku said.

The others all paled, as they remebered the glowing neon blue supposed to be pasta.

"What are we waiting for lets have a lastedible and none toxic meal, before Bulma's cooking wipes us saiyans out," Ranger yelped.

Bulma, who had been bitting her tounge, finally blew a fuse.

"Why you over grown monkeys!" she roared, while grabbing a wrench, from her near-by tool box.

They all gulped at the sight of one pissed Bulma, who was now armed.

"**Run away!**" Goku screamed, as he and the others legged it out onto the street.

"Get back here you flea-bitten monkeys!" she shrieked chasing them down the street, full of people, who looked onin shock.

* * *

Turles stood looking out the large window in the control room at the passing stars in gaze, when Duizza interrupted his thoughts.

"Master Turles we've found some information about the girl from hacking into the Planet Trade's files,"

"What is this information Duiiza," he asked calmly, without shifting his gaze once from the passing scene in front of him.

"She is the daughter of King Vegeta's younger brother, and is a pure blooded saiyan. Sixteen years old and her saiyan name is Parznip,"

"Parznip," Turles said rolling her name around the tip of his tongue experimenting with it, before turning to his men

"Suits her doesn't it boys?"

"Yes sir," they answered with the identical evil grins.

Chuckling, he turned back to look out the window.

"How long has it been since we left earth Duiiza? I've been out of the tank for the last five hours,"

"Nearly two days sir," Duiiza said thoughtfully.

The men all watched their master grimace in shock.

"None of you have taken care of the girl with in that time!"

All shock their heads; he groaned at them, 'I'm working with idiots'.

"The poor little thing must be hungry, fetch some food and take it to my chambers, I'll met you there,"

From the corner of his eye he saw men nodding, as he walked out through the door into the corridor.

* * *

Holly woke up again to hunger, she had explored her new surroundings and discovered what seemed to be a bathroom, and she also knew that she was in space thanks to the window.

Hearing the doors of the chambers slowly opening, she shot up in alarm and looked over fearfully towards them, as there stood the male saiyan that had ordered her to be taken here, just her luck.

Turles ran his dark eyes over the shivering, frightened creature on his bed and grinned wickedly at the innocent look of the girl.

He stopped when he heard his men coming through the door, and watched as they put the food on a table and waved them off to leave.

Once he was sure they were gone he walked over to the table and sat down chuckling softly again, as he could clearly see that she was hungry, but was too cautious to come off his bed.

"Come little one, I won't hurt you," he said sincerely, if that was at all possible for him, as he began to eat.

She still didn't come.

Looking up at her he told her to come to him again.

"I know your hungry my little Parsnip, so come and sit on my lap and I'll give you food,"

Confused at his tone she looked him up and down suspiciously analysing him, 'masochistic bastard' she thought angrily.

Still not trusting him she began to move towards out of hunger. After all two days without food was torture for a saiyan.

He smirked triumphantly at her submissive actions; she walked slowly towards him with her head down in shame at giving into him.

Nearing his side she paused eyes darting to his face, then the food and back, the man's smirk just widened at this, knowing that her hunger would force her to obey.

Hissing she walked the last few steps to him, the fire of rage and humiliation was now burning in her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her onto his lap with ease.

Pulling her closer to his body with his arm, he used his free one to take some food and began to tease her with it as her arms were pinned by his arm.

Looking eagerly as he kept the food out of her reach as she struggled, Holly gave out a frustrated growl of annoyance, surprising Turles for a second before he laughed.

But he still would not let her eat changing tactics she looked up at him begging with her big baby blue eyes and doing a puppy dog look, which she was infamous for back at home to get what she wanted, this amazingly also worked on the cold hearted space pirate as he let her eat.

'Works every time' she thought smugly, as he gave into to her.

Grinning at the cute face she was giving him, he brought the leg of meat up to her face for her to eat and released her arms so she could take it from his hand and began to munch hungrily.

Soon he reached down to fetch himself another piece of meat, and copied her.

He was not as hungry as she was, but he was still faster at eating than her and even eats more, and ended up finishing before her.

Watching her he leaned down and began to nuzzle her hair softly, taking in her sweet scent, she froze upon feeling this, and he could feel her tail twitch for a few moments against his arm, but she soon continued to finish the last of her meal after a second or two.

Holly stretched as best as she could in his arms when she finished the meal and slowly felt her eyes droop, and began to slowly fall asleep.

Turles chuckled in amusement, as her tail began to slowly twitch in a calming rhythm, helping lull her sleep.

"Sleep well little princess," he whispered into her ear, as she dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She groaned as she woke rolling over expecting to see the familiar ceiling of her bedroom, but instead she saw an unfamiliar, low metallic ceiling.

Bolting off the hard bunk she was resting on, she scrambled to her feet, swaying as she had gotten up to fast.

Her eyes were wide and disorientated, her spiky hair stuck out in all directions just like any normal teenager that had just woken up.

As soon as her sleep filled eyes was able to focus she, realized that she was in a cell. It consisted of a heavy metal door, a viewing area on the left wall, a small toilet hidden in the corner and her so comfy, rock hard bunk bed, isn't it wonderful how luxurious these prison cells are?

As she was investigating the viewing area there was a typical loud swoosh, which she now associated with the opening of the doors.

Instinctively she spun around on her heel and went into a defensive crouch, she saw two of the space pirates walking in with a tray.

Both of which chuckled upon seeing her, they were the ones the saiyan had called Amound and Duiiza she thinks.

"Well, well little one what do you think you are doing?" was the amused comment she received from Duiiza.

"Yeah girl, Master Turles doesn't want you harmed so you better behave," Amound added menacingly.

Holly backed away hissingat this, knowing she still cannot take them on, especially as they began to approach her.

Her legs hit the side of the bed, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed with a small squeak and then she crawled backwards until she also hit the wall behind the bed was against, all of this just earned more laughing from the two pirates.

Duiiza placed the tray next to her that had a range of meats, vegetables, fruits and a couple drinks before he and Amound settled on the bunk on either side of her.

Amound looked at the selections on the tray before choosing a leg of some kind of meat and a bottle that smelled of alcohol, Duiiza also choose something from the tray.

Glared at Holly as he bit into the leg of dark meat, Amound nodded his head towards the tray.

She didn't react at once, but then moved closer when she was sure that they weren't going to do anything to her and quickly snatched a piece of meat and scuffled back again.

The two males watched as she sank her teeth into it and tore the meat away as her hunger took over her again.

When she had finished she looked around for something to drink, but Duiiza and Amound had the only taken two bottles, as they were short of supplies.

Amound soon noticed and wrapped a large, solid arm around her small waist and pulled her towards him.

Her eyes widen and she swung a small fist that meet its target of his jaw, there was a slight crunching noise and a yelping one as it connected.

Holly pulled her hand back and cradled it; luckily nothing was broken, as the sound had first indicated.

'Yeeeoooww! Hitting him is like hitting rock he's solid'.

Duiiza was on the floor rolling about in fits of laughter; while Amound also chuckled us he rubbed his jaw.

"Nice try Princess, but your just not strong enough kid. I doubt that I'll even have a bruise there, but it looks to me that you'll be the one with the bruise,"

He took her injured fist into his and gently inspected it, to make sure that nothing was broken, before letting her take her hand back.

"Now come here and I'll let have some of my drink, as we are short of supplies at the moment" he smirked as easily lifted her next to him.

Holly looked up curiously at him as he lowered the bottle to her lips and she reached up put her good hand around his wrist to help support him, while she drank thirstily.

Duiiza had now stopped laughing and was dusting off his clothes.

"Amound hurry up. Remember we have to get her cleaned up and ready to go or Master Turles will use us for punch bags when he is training,"

Holly jerked her head up at this, startling Amound causing him to spill some of his drink over both of them, causing him to curse under his breath.

Deciding that now would be a good opportunity to find out what was going on she asked in a nervous, shy voice that startled both of them this time.

"Who... who is Turles and what is going on?"

"So you can talk. We were beginning to think your were mute squirt," Duiiza smirked in a rare good nature at her.

Amound was the one who answered her questions.

"Turles is our leader and your Master too girl, he is saiyan we took you to and who's quarters you were staying in previously," he paused letting her take in the information he had just given her before continuing.

"Now we are going to take you some where you can get cleaned up and washed so that you can come with us when we got out to get supplies,"

Daring to ask another question she looked up at them both.

"Why am I coming with you?"

"Damn, you are very curious aren't you?" Duiiza laughed.

"We are taking you since you are Master Turles' slave and he wants to get you clothes and any other things he needs for you,"

Holly snarled when he said that she was that saiyan's slave, she belonged to nobody in her opinion.

Before anything else could be said the doors opened again and the twins came in.

"Rezun and what are you and Rakasie doing here?" Amound half asked, half demanded.

"We came to see what was taking you two so long and to tell you that we'll be docking the ship in half an hour so be ready with the girl,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bulma sighed heavily as she sat in the pilot's chair of the ship, they had only been out in space for a day and she was already regretting it.

Being stuck on ship with four saiyans, a half saiyan and a cue ball was not fun, especially since she had no female company.

Max and Cumber had helped with marking an area in space where the pirates might have gone, so they were not too bad, but thankfully now all of them were a sleep in the back.

Looking over her shoulder could see Gohan and Krillen sleep next to each over at one side and the saiyans at the other who were all snoring loudly.

Goku moved and his foot ended up Ranger's mouth.

Ranger just grumbled something incoherently and shoved Goku's foot away from him not even waking up.

Bulma turned back angrily to the front muttering, 'Typical! I do all the work and all the men do is sleep, eat, fight and then sleep and eat some more!'

* * *

Holly trotted to keep with Amound and Duiiza as they walked through the maze of blue-lit corridors.

'This place is huge' she thought as she quickly followed the two pirates around a corner, into Kakao who had just come through another set of heavy metal doors.

Amound and Duiiza stopped for moment talking briefly to Kakao before continuing along the corridors.

"Hurry up. We've only got half an hour," Duiiza growled as they entered another dark chamber.

Amound commanded the lights to come on and she was blinded temporarily by the sudden brightness.

As her eyes adapted to the light she saw that it was a bathing chamber.

It was massive; half of the room was covered in white tiles with a bath, some shower stalls and a sink with toilet.

The other side had a wooden floor with lockers and a couple of chairs.

Holly jumped upon hearing water running behind her.

Amound was at a control panel by the bathtub typing in commands as Duiiza was in one of the lockers fetching some towels.

Amound turned to her.

"The bath's ready get in,"

She looked up at him as if he was mad, as he crossed his arms just looking down at her, she glanced quickly at Duiiza who was next to them and he just looked at her as well.

"Are you two nuts?" she screamed.

"Do you two think I'm getting undressed and have a bath with you WATCHING! In your dreams!" with that she put her back to them and stuck her noise in the air.

Amound and Duiiza were speechless at her sudden outburst and their normally well-schooled, expressionless faces showed obvious shock.

Their eyes were widened and their jaws were slightly slack.

Quickly shaking off their momentarily shock Duiiza chuckled as Amound grabbed the girl by the arm and jerked her back between them, causing a squeal from the girl.

"There is a screen over there girl that you can get undressed behind," he snarled.

"Me and Duiiza are going to be in the showers over there. Now get a move on," and with that he threw her across the room to the screen.

While in midair Holly quickly flipped up right using her tail and twisted her back like a cat does and landed on her feet.

Swinging around to face them she bared her teeth at them and hissed as her fluffed up tail lashed behind her, before stomping off behind the screen.

"Women," Duiiza said as he grinned wildly.

"Teenagers,"Amound added.

They looked at each other as they both started to chuckle again.

* * *

Holly stripped quickly, glancing at the mirror next to her.

She froze before turning back to the mirror looking at her reflection.

Her body was cover from head to toe in dust and grime; her hair was greasy and disgusting.

Looking down at her body she saw the dried sweat on it and her tail had changed from a snowy white to brown yellow colour.

Normally she didn't care what she looked like, but she hadn't washed since the morning of the battle and that was a couple of days ago, so she thought.

"Chuck your clothes over Princess so we can get them clean,"

She did as they said and threw over all her clothes since they all were so dirty, except her bandanna, a neck scarf, a pair of fingerless gloves, plus her boots and the small bag which she carried her capsules in.

She also found her spare tank top and underwear she kept in a capsule, unfortunately she hadn't put any other spare clothes in it.

Glancing around the screen to see if Amound or Duiiza were watching, noticing that they had their backs to her, she dashed into the hot sweet smelling water.

The two men heard her and looked over their broad shoulders to see her in the bath and they continued to undress.

Looking up to see the two of them naked to the waist and bending over to pull off their boots she quickly looked away until she heard them enter the showers and close the doors.

Over the doors she could just see their heads, shoulders and some of Amound's broad back since he was taller, as they washed.

So she followed their lead and found some bottles, which seemed to have soap, shampoo and conditioner in them.

Then began to scrub the dirt off her body and out of her hair and tail.

As she was finishing off washing her tail the guys emerged out of the showers with towels wrapped around their waists.

Both had their long hair down loose, Amound's went down in waves and kinks as did Duiiza'.

"Come on Princess out," Duiiza ordered, as Amound stood near the bath holding out a towel.

She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself as she rose from the water and went behind the screen.

"Why do people keep referring to me as Princess?" she asked while rubbing the worst of the water out of her hair with the towel.

"You don't know?" Duiiza replied in a slightly surprised voice.

"You're royalty Parznip, as you're father was the late King of Vegeta-sei's younger brother,"

"Parznip?" she repeated in a confused tone, with one eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other.

"That is your Saiyan name. Don't you know anything about you saiyan heritage?" Amound asked.

"No not really. I was brought up on Earth, none of the others told me anything," she paused trying to hold back the tears.

"My father lost his memory and disappeared when I was little..." she trailed off in to her own thoughts once again.

The two male's eyes met they both knew she was holding back something about her father, but didn't ask sensing the girl's distress.

There was silence for a couple of minutes as the pirates began to dress and Holly finished drying off.

"Come here," Amound shouted over to her from the other side of the room.

She slinked out from behind the screen with her towel around her again and her things.

Some of the lockers were open and the two of them were searching through them.

"Duiiza give her some of your clothes since you're the nearest size to her, as hers won't be clean yet," Amound's muffled voice came out from one of the lockers.

He just grunted and took out a pair of tight dark blue shorts and a light blue shirt.

Putting her things down, apart from the capsule that contained her extra clothes, she took the garments and dressed behind the screen.

As she dressed it was obvious that the clothes he given to her were too big, but not so big that they fell off.

She kept the shirt open so the tank top was visible adding to the baggy look from the shorts.

The pirates smirked at her before they finished pulling on their armour.

Holly powered up to finish drying her hair off and pulled up her knee length black leather boots, then tightened the buckles that ran up them.

She continued by yanking on her gloves and finally finished by tying the bandanna around her head.

Amound and Duiiza had finished getting dressed a while ago were sitting in the chairs waiting for her.

Amound narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of some scaring on her neck.

Following his eyes Holly felt extremely uncomfortable and grabbed the bandana cross scarf that she tied around her neck.

Before Amound could enquire a female computerized voice went thought the whole ship.

"Preparing to dock. All crew report to the control room,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Turles stood at the top of the ramp leading off the ship, his cloak blowing around him in the breeze.

Kakoe was outside the ship supervising the station's workers, as the twins worked the ship's computer.

The doors behind the pirate leader opened as Duiiza and Amound came through with the girl in tow.

Eyeing her up he stared down at her body noticing the changes in her appearance, chuckling at the clothes that hanged from her lithe body.

To his delight she had left the shirt open showing her flat stomach and the leopard spot markings which he hadn't seen before, which ran down the left side of her body that stood out against her pale creamy skin.

A snowy white spotted tail twitched into his vision he looked back up her body to see a pissed off expression on the Princess' face, while one of his many smirks appeared on his.

Almost stalking her as he moved to talk to the other pirates, causing her expression to change, before she ducked behind Amound and peeped around his massive bulk.

Kakoe and the twins had now joined them.

"We are picking up supplies and slaves at the slave market, after they have been loaded onto the ship you can go off," Turles said.

Picking up a coiled whip each along with other equipment they prepared to leave the ship, Holly watching them in a child like curiosity didn't notice Turles slide behind her until he put a muscular arm around her tiny waist and lifted her up.

Immediately she squealed and kicked out hitting the pirate's powerful thighs as he nuzzled the uncovered part of her neck.

"You better stay close to me little one or some nasty man might try and snatch you," he whispered mischievously.

"Sounds just like you and what you've already done," she hissed back at him.

"Yes just like me, but I won't hurt you. Well not too much anyway," he breathed into her ear before he licked her neck.

Holly stiffened and began to tremble for the hundredth time it seemed in the past few hours.

Seeing his men were ready he too picked up a coiled whip and walked down the ramp still carrying Holly with the others following.

Squirming until they were clear of the ship she realised it was once again futile.

As she saw the other ships and different races of people passing by, she gazed around at them with wide eyes, Turles chuckled silently at her childlike curiosity of everything.

* * *

Weaving through the corridors of the station they came to a set of doors leading outside.

People nearby moved giving the feared pirates room, causing them squash others, who were equally as panicked to get out of the road of the saiyan and his band.

Once outside the planet had twin suns that blared brightly hurting Holly's sensitive eyes and the surface of it was of red dust like in a desert on earth.

Placing her down next to him Turles gave her warning look not to try anything; she looked around and saw the hungery looks the men near by gave her.

'There is no way I'm going to run off here! So I don't know why he is so worried,' she thought while scowling at him as he continually glared at her, as if to make her stay.

Abruptly Turles headed into the crowd of slavers catching her by surprise and was then pushed forward by the twins.

"Move girl,"they growled, as they whacked heron the back of thelegs with the coiled whip asa warning, causing her to squeal and leap forwards into Duiiza.

He turned and hissed angerly at her.

She soon found her-self boxed in by the six pirates, though she wasn't sure if this was for her protection or to stop her running away.

At first she was annoyed at been boxed in, as she was prone to claustrophobia, but was glad in the end because of the crushing crowd that the pirates' strong bodies protected her from.

Soon found her-self at a market that had many rings and pens like the ones she had seen on earth for selling animals.

Watching the pirates as they went from pen to pen studying the people chained with in them, stopping to get a closer look and to examine any they were interested in showing none of their thoughts to the sellers.

As they walked around Holly noticed a man that was looking at her following them,instinctively she moved closer to the nearest pirate which happened to be Kakoe bumping into him and looked up at him with scared eyes then back to the man again.

Kakoe followed her gaze and noticed the way the man followed them before turning to the other pirates quietly speaking in a language she didn't understand.

They now moved to observe their stalker as he came close to them and began to talk to Turles in an other language; he made motions at her as he did.

Turles looked at her and shook his head as the talked back to the man, but the man persisted and annoyed the male saiyan causing him to snap at him.

The man now drew away shaking and disappeared into the crowds, Turles pulled her close to him before continuing on.

* * *

Over the next few hours they walked around all the pens, and then headed to what Holly thought was a bar to discuss the matter on the slaves.

Settling down at a table they ordered drinks and talked about what slaves they should get as well as about what supplies they needed to get, which took them only a few minutes since they knew what they wanted then their drinks arrived.

A huge glass was placed in front of her even though she didn't order a drink, the pirates began to drain their own down and since she was thirsty she took a sip of her drink.

The glass needed both her small hands to hold it she tried a bit of its contents, as the liquid passed her lips and down her throat she began to cough.

Her captors bust out laughing and she glared at them indigantly causing them to laugh even louder.

Holly had drunk some very strong alcohol over the years at specially occasions, but never something this strong that it hurt to drink.

They stopped laughing and began to talk again.

Holly never touched her drink again even though her thirst was growing.

Turles ordered another round of drinks and Amound drank hers since she wouldn't drink it.

Much to her horror another glass appeared in front of her, Duiiza sniggered at her expression before telling had no alcohol in it.

Cautiously she brought the glass up to her mouth taking a tiny sip, freezing for a second as she tasted it and swallowed.

It tasted kind of like a summer fruits drink she would drink at home, so she to began to drain her drink and quenched her thirst.

Not long after they all finished their drinks, paid their bill they set back off to the market and began to bargain with the sellers that sold the supplies and slaves.

The supplies were sent to the ship and they drove the petrified slaves through the streets like poor cattle with the whips and then onto the ship into cells like the one she was kept in.

Holly felt sorry for them, but she had seen many horrors through her life, which were worse than this and was not shocked.

She ended up helping store the supplies in their places, then watched the crew split up going their separate ways leaving her with Turles.

'Oh the joy,' she thought as he gave her an evil grin, then leading her across the streets.

* * *

After walking through a couple of alleys they ended up at the part of the city where a kind of shopping centre was.

Turles noticed the way men looked her and started to look smug, just to show them she was his.

Before she knew what was happening Holly was steered into a shop full of clothes and other accessories, an assistant appeared out of now where startling Holly.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked Turles, totally ignoring Holly.

"Actually you can," Turles answered.

"The girl here needs clothing, footwear, ect,"

"Any kind of clothing in particular sir?"

"Oh just clothes for evening wear, causal wear, and underwear and I think this is about it,"

Deciding to butt in finally.

Holly asked indignity "What about sports wear? You never asked me what I wanted!"

"It doesn't matter what you want, you belong to me now! I decide what happens to you and what you wear. You got that?" he growled glaring deeply down into her blue eyes.

Although she was scared Holly her saiyan nature kicked in giving her courage.

"NO I don't got that! I don't belong to anyone, especially not to you. You the vicious, masochistic bastard that hurt my friends, the closest thing I had to a family, then kidnapped me and now you are making me your slave!" she hissed as she was holding back the tears.

Now she turned her back on him thinking 'Don't cry, don't let him see you cry and think you are all ready weaker than he already does!'

Steam was practically coming out of Turles' ears.

'How dare she talk to me like that!' his mind screamed.

He raised a hand to hit her, but stopped as he saw the pain in those baby blue eyes as she turned away.

Lowering his hand he moved towards her placing both of his hands on her quaking shoulders and pushed into a corner where no one could hear or see them.

Forcing her to face him, he placed a rough hand under her chin reaching up with scarred fingers he brush the tears away.

"Hush little one," a surprisingly soothing voice came from the pirate, despite his furry. His voice reassuring her, she buried her head into his armoured stomach and wept for the first time in years.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball Z. I only own Holly and a few other characters. 

Sorry it took me so long to update, as I have had a very busy and stressful year at school. There have been some changes, but not very big ones, in the previous chapters, as I was not satisfied with them when I got into the story again. Also thank you to the people that have reviewed and sorry again that you had to wait for this chapter, even though it is short one.

Chapter 8

Calming herself once again Holly wiped the remaining tears away from her face on the sleeve of Duiiza's shirt.

Turles watched softly and waiting for her.

Beginning to walk back into the shop again, she was jerked back by Turles.

"Don't ever speak to me in that way again and defiantly not in public," he said firmly shaking her gently.

She nodded numbly before he would let her go and continued back into the shop, where the eager assistant still awaited them.

* * *

An hour later they emerged with bags full of clothes.

Some were clothes that Holly had wanted others that Turles liked.

Walking close to Turles' side they wandered past the shops looking in the windows.

She suddenly wandered off a few feet from Turles to look more closely at some shop before noticing she couldn't see Turles anywhere.

'This is not good, no Turles means no protection from those leaches that were eyeing me up earlier'.

Pushing her way through the crowd she tried to spot Turles, but was unable to as most of the crowd were well over her 5'2" frame.

Within a few minutes she felt the disastrous consequences of loosing tall, dark and vicious, as the crowds began to crush her.

Fighting her way thought them she escaped in to a small alleyway, and wandered down it.

In another few minutes she was even more lost then before not even her photographic memory was helping.

'Note to self, do not wander away from exceedingly annoying pirates that have done little to you, and especially don't go down stage, scary alleyways when lost. Or you will have to live with the consequences', she added fearfully as she heard something move behind her.

Growling andbaring her teeth, she went intoa defensive position, with fists raised and tail lashing menacingly behind her, looking more like a wild animal than a person.

A man appeared around the corner, as he got closer she recognised him as the man that was following her earlier.

It all became clear as his leering face came nearer, he had never given up on getting her, and he just waited for her to get separated from Turles.

Holly was beginning to miss Turles and his cocky attitude, even he was better to this lunatic.

The man made a lunge at her; Holly dodged and pummelled her dainty fists into his unprotected back.

Recovering quickly he made another attempt to get a hold of her and succeeded as she stumbled on some garbage she had not seen.

He was stronger than her and had a vice like hold upon her body and over her mouth.

Holly eyes widened in pure terror and screamed out a muffled call for help, but it was no use the man only tightened his hold her and hauled her down the street.

Holly groaned.

'Not again, what is with getting kidnapped and me! Twice within a week, now this is embarrassing!'


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry anyone who has being reading this story, I bet ur getting pretty annoyed at me updating it like once every year or so! I've had a bad case of writers block, and had a mild depression last year, so I've finally got around to this story again. Hopefully I'll be updating a bit more regularly.

* * *

_Chapter Nine – Where is she?_

"AMOUND! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!"

"Sir," they all replied.

"The STUPID girl is missing! I lost her in the crowd, go and scout the city for any trace of her,"

"But sir, there is over five million people in this city and…"

"Rezun shut the fuck up, unless you want to be the person I take out my displeasure on," Turles tone was low and menacing.

"No Sir, I didn't mean…"

"Good cause I don't care you little purple squashed grape!" he roared. "**JUST FIND HER!**"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Holly scowled menacingly at her kidnapper; she couldn't believe that this was happening.

At least with back with the space pirates she had Duiiza and Amound, as her keepers, she had liked them, they looked like fun.

Now she was stuck with Mr no fun Slimy, with his thin greasy hair, and one mad eye.

"I know what you are, you're a saiya-jin, and your species is very rare and is now facing extinction. But you're a female, and there is supposed to be none of you left, do you know how much you're worth little one?"

"Wow ain't that just so interesting Slimy?" she pronounced it with such sarcasm, as she rolled her eyes. "Don't you think taking me to a warehouse isn't a bit too cliché?"

"Yes, no, oh just shut up. Just you wait there are quite few bounty hunter clans, would pay big bucks for you, especially for such a pretty and rare saiyan," he breathed as he rolled that creepy eye of his down at her, before heading across to the door of the warehouse

"And just what makes you think I'm a saiyan?" she asked sweetly.

He spun around, to face with an expression of pure shock, "What did you just say?"

"What makes you think I'm ­ a saiyan?"

"Why you have a tail and the spiky hair…"

"And your telling me the all people with tails and spiky hair, makes them saiyans?"

He stumbled now on his words, in flustering "Yes, no, what I mean is…"

"Come on man, have you ever seen with pale yellow hair, blue eyes and with a spotted tail. And do you really think if I really was a saiyan that you would be able to catch me so easily?" Holly looked at him with a look of pure amusement.

He opened his mouth to answer, but then stopped with a confused and thoughtfully look on his face.

Being too busy thinking this over, he didn't notice the cunning smirk on the girl's lips.

* * *

Duiiza was flying low over the city buildings, when he spotted Amound coming in the opposite direction with Kakao. 

He waved them over and landed on a top of a building.

"No trace either huh," Amound sighed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Where can that girl be?"

"Do you think she ran off, I don't think she would as she seemed quite intelligent, despite that pretty face and blonde hair," mused Duiiza

"I agree it doesn't seem likely, as she saw those men's expressions,"

"How are we going to find her? Turles will kill us if we return without her," Duiiza paused in thought.

"Plus she has my clothes, we so have to find her!"

"We could try and locate her through our scouters," Kakao spoke quietly.

The other two turned to look at him

"What?"

"We could do a search for her power level and split up to investigate them,"

"Kakoe I could kiss you right now," Duiiza grinned, asAmound and Kakao both gave him worried looks as they backed away slowly.

"What, it was joke guys,"

* * *

Back at the cliché warehouse, Holly snorted, in annoyance.

"I'm going to get out of this on my own I don't need no help from no man," she looked down at the ground she was now dangling above.

"I'm in so much trouble,"

She sighed; she shouldn't have pissed the guy off, by taking the mick out of him, as now she was in an even worse situation, hanging in chains from the roof.

Looking down at her feet she had brain wave, and started to power up, screaming as her saiyan strength kicked in snapping the chains.

"Wahoo!" she yelled, before realising she was in mid air then plummeted downwards.

"**Aw shhhiiiittt!**"

* * *

"I've done a search," Kakao, muttered focusing on his scouter's lens.

His two companions watched him in suspense, "And?"

"There a few matches, luckily for us despite her being weaker, she is a reasonable bit stronger than most of the population around here so her power level stands out,"

"So how many are there?"

"There's around fifty,"

"FIFTY!" Duiiza nearly keeled over.

"But one has distinct possibility, it is in area near where Turles lost contact with her,"

" We'll head over there now, and if ain't her we'll split up, to check to other possibilities," Amound grumbled, as he got the coordinates.

* * *

Holly peered around the door outside to see if it was all clear, before legging it down the alleyway. 

"Where do you think you are going?" her kidnapper yelled, from behind her.

"To get milk, don't wait up!" she hollered back, as she sped around a corner.

"You little minx!"

He legged it after her, gaining on her, Holly being sick of running changed tactics as soon as she was in the open, of a car park, turned and faced him. Leaping into the air, as he lunged at her, she kicked him in the head. He staggered back swearing language that would have shocked the space pirates.

She prowled around him, eyes blazing. He went at her again trying to get a hold of her, but she pranced out of grasp each time.

Spotting two familiar figures in the shadows she froze "Duiiza, Amound!" she squealed leaping on top of Amound hugging him around the neck, taking the large pirate by surprise.

Noticing Kakao in the background, she blushed in embarrassment, and nodded at him, as did he to her.

"Needing to be rescue sweet heart?" Duiiza grinned mockingly at her as he walked over next to them.

"No, I'm a big girl,"

"Then why did he get a hold of you in the first place?" he taunted.

She scowled at him over Amound's shoulder, but before she could say anything she was grabbed from behind, by Slimy.

"Hey I would back off I were you," came a call from above, which distracted him long enough, for Holly to slip in close enough to crack him square in the face.

Looking up she realised it was Turles. The man now hung from Turles hand, shaking so much he pissed himself.

"I warned you," hissed Turles, before sending ki blast into the man's head blowing it up.

Holly gasped in shock as she stood behind him, before slipping into the shadows and disappearing.

Turles scowled at the mess in his hands, and then disposed of what was left the man.

Glancing over his shoulder he expect to see the girl, but saw nothing, he swung around in the direction of his men, who had been watching his display, now noticed that Holly was missing.

"PARZNIP!" he hollered causing the ground to shake.

* * *

Holly sat at the end of the pier at the other side of the city, looking across the purple coloured water, she had on leg dangling over the edge and the other pulled up against her chest with her head resting against it gently. 

She heard footsteps behind her and identified them as Amound and Duiiza's.

"Why me?" she asked so quietly that both barely heard her.

Amound knelled down beside her, watching tears roll down her face slowly.

"Why do people want to possess and conquer me?"

Amound looked up at Duiiza, with the same unsure expression.

"You are so beautiful, even though you don't know it, that it catches people's attention, your also intelligent and cunning, which attracts men cause you are a challenge and you threaten them with it," he talked soothingly to her, while using a rough, coarse hand to lift her face, and rub away her tears with a large thumb.

Holly listened and leaned into his touch enjoying the comfort and warmth of it.

"Come on little one, time to go home," he rumbled, as he scooped her up.

"But it's not my home," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are we there yet?"

"No, you idiotic brainless monkey!" screamed Bulma, her face inches away form the now trembling Goku.

"We don't even know were we are going!"

"I can't believe I agreed to go on this wild goose chase of a mission, especially with a barrel load of monkeys and a cue ball!"

She quickly faced Max and Cumber, "No offence you two,"

"None taken," the two older saiyans yawned, as they stretched out in their chairs, not really paying attention to the events happening around them.

"I'm sorry Bulma san, I …"

"Just go and sit down and shut up," she snapped, while pointing to a seat at the other side of the room.

He lowered his head and obediently went to the seat and sat down, under Bulma's icy stare.

The others watched cautiously as she return to her seat at the controls of the ship, and started to work away at them.

A few minutes later everyone, except Goku and Bulma, were conversing quietly away to each other.

Goku perked up suddenly. "Hey Bulma?"

"Yes Son kun?" she replied obviously a lot calmer now.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

Turles appeared late that night in a state. 

His men scattered out of his way, as his tail lashed to and fro adding to his ferocity.

He marched up to Amound, growling in his face, causing the giant to back off in fear.

"Where is **SHE**!" was his demand.

Amound shakily pointed to the commander's chair on bridge.

Turles didn't see anything moving over to a get a better view. Seriously hoping this wasn't some kind of joke, or else Amound would regret in the next dimension.

When directly in front of it he noticed his cloak, where he had left it after losing her this afternoon, but under it a shape moved.

He could now hear for soft, steady breathing of sleep, and moved his clock slightly to see her curled up sleeping peacefully under it.

Amound looked over her fondly, "She has had quite a fright sir,"

Turles nodded, noticing Amound's expression, but calmed as he looked at her peaceful face.

"She is also still very much a child in nature sir," he added cautiously, watching his master's moods very carefully, knowing one slip was most defiantly fatal.

"I know," he whispered.

* * *

_Next morning_

"Go away Daddy, I don't wanna wake up!" she clawed away at Amound's big hands.

Turles stood behind with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Duiiza and the Twins snickered, as Kakao stood there motionless, as normal.

"She's not waking up sir,"

"Well try something else,"

Holly had felt someone shaking her, but her mind stubbornly told her to ignore it and to keep a sleep.

It ceased a few minutes later, and she returned to her dreaming.

Next a buzzing noise was heard and it woke her up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, I know I'm late for school," she mumbled sleepily as she stumbled out of bed.

Turles laughed so hard at her daftness that he nearly fell over, especially when she tripped over the sheets and landed flat on her face near his feet.

Near by Amound's scouter was emitting a sound, much like a alarm clock, he pressed the buttons a couple of times, stopping the buzzing noise.

Holly looked up from her position on the floor at Turles' smirking face.

"You do know that you are evil?" she muttered.

Despite her muttering Turles sensitive hearing allowed him to hear her, and laughed wickedly.

"Why thank you,"

"Arse!" she cursed him.

"Does Amound look like you daddy?" he asked, after moment remembering her earlier words.

She looked at him "No,"

She paused in a moment in thought, "But I think you do know that I look at you. You look a lot older, just like my old man,"

"WHAT!"

Now she rolled around the floor in laughter, at his expression, of his eyes bulging out of his head and his jaw hanging loose, before he recovered himself to his usual scowl.

Amound and the others tried to keep a straight face, but his face keep twitching as a smile tried to come through. But he was finding it quite hard especially, with the girl being here.

* * *

Note: the reason Goku and the others have been missing for the past few chapters is that I forgot about them! I don't know how though. Its not a big chapter, but if any1 wants me 2 continue they can review, if they feel like it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer see chapter one.

Thank you for reviewing everyone it's nice to know that some people are reading this pathetic excuse of a story. I'm sorry that I don't update fast as I suffer writer's block and depression a lot, excuses, excuses.

Hope you like this if so review, if not review and tell me what I can do to improve it. I don't mind constructive criticism, as I'm very harsh on myself.

Please excuse spelling and grammar errors, which I am prone for.

**Chapter 11**

"GIRL!"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU NOW!" Turles bellowed down the ship's corridor.

"I'M THE FUCK BEHIND YA!" she screamed, causing Turles to jump near ten feet in the air, just nearly missing hitting his head of the ceiling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he roared, veins popping up across his forehead.

"Cos ye do it all the time!" ….

The crew watched bemused in the shadows. It had been a week since they lost her at the last planet, and since then her true nature had been coming out in leaps and bounds.

They could hardly believe this was the same girl they had abducted from the small blue planet, she had been quiet and submissive to a point, but now she was like lioness bold and strong. She had been mouthing off to Turles all week and the only reason she was alive they suspected was because Turles quite enjoyed their fights.

To anyone watching the scene was amusing but worrying. As a small, lanky 5'2" teenage girl stood glaring, with her fists against her hips, up at the muscular, 6'4" male saiyan, both with tails all poofed out and lashing.

A message came up on the computer's main screen catching the crews' attention.

Amound scowled at it as he read, before looking back to the corridor at the two warring saiyans.

He cleared his throat nervously as he approached. "Umm…, excuse me…"

"WHAT!" they both snapped simultaneously.

The giant stumbled backwards upon being on the receiving end of the two saiyans' deadly glares.

"We are approaching another ship sir; it is part of the royal fleet of the planet Cken,"

An evil smirk appeared on the pirate captain's face, "Cken? Of course the Royal family will be heading of to visit their allies in neighbouring systems to resign their treaties,"

The pirates watched their leader quietly, while Holly looked at him with a quizzically expression.

"Why don't we pay them a little visit," he said, grinning evilly.

"A visit?" Holly asked, now very confused.

All she got was a lot of chuckling from all of the pirates.

Later on Holly was beginning to see what kind of visit the pirates were planning.

"Yer going to attack and rob them?" she asked in disbelief.

Turles looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Well yeah, what do you think space pirates do?"

"But…" she said, trailing off as she saw them come behind the ship.

They had separated it from the rest of the fleet by hacking into its main computer and throwing its navigation unit off course. Now they were slowly gaining on it.

Holly was getting increasingly worried for the safety of the people on board the royal ship and decided it was now time for something she liked to call operation sabotage!

Waiting until the crew were clear of the bridge, Holly set about her plan of setting out a warning using the intercom.

"Ye ain't the only hackers on this ship boys," she smirked to herself as she hacked into the computer.

But before she could activate the intercom, a fist connected with her face. The blow didn't knock her unconscious, but it took her off her feet and caused her head to spin around at awkward angle. Black spots now invaded her vision as she looked up at her assailant.

"Turles?"

"You stupid little bitch, you nearly cost us that raid!"

Backing away by shuffling on her hands and knees, she had never seen the tyrant so angry before and was seriously afraid.

She didn't get far before she heard his heavy footsteps follow her, and before she had time to react he hauled her off the ground by her hair, causing her to cry out at the sharp pain from her scalp.

Focusing through her glazed eyes she saw she was inches from Turles snarling face, there was veins sticking up across his forehead and his pupils in his eyes were barely visible even at this close a range.

"You are going to pay for that Princess," he said quietly.

Knowing that even with his soft tone she knew that he was at his most dangerous when using it.

Reaching up she took a hold of his fist not in attempt to make him release her, that would be futile, but to try and take some of the strain of her hair and scalp.

Watching her he continued. "Not right now I have a raid to see to, but I'll deal with you later," with that he threw across the room, causing her to collide with the opposite wall.

She was barely able to register what was happening around her as her already sore head had impacted with the metal wall.

A slow trail of blood began its descent down her face, as blackness overtook her.

Turles was more ruthless than he normally was on his raids, tearing those who opposed him limb by limb and then leaving them on the ground to die slowly and painfully from blood lost.

His men kept clear of him slaughtering the guards and crew, down various halls, until they came upon the Royal quarters.

Turles had reached the quaters at the same as his crew and kicked the door down in his rage, some of the Royal family was present on this ship and they cowered in the corner. Many had heard of the ruthless saiya-jin space pirate and were terrified for their own safety.

The Royals included what looked to be father, mother, brother and daughter. Both the father and son leapt up between the two females and the pirates to try and protect them, but to no avail.

Being in one foul mood Turles blasted one of the legs off the son and broke the father's back. Now they both lay on the ground withering in pain.

The woman ran to her husband's and son's sides crying as she tried to help them. She was rewarded with a violent kick to the ribs from Turles.

He now focused his attention on the girl who sat there crying in shock and terror.

Walking towards her, he hauled her up by her thin arm, nearly breaking it in two with his grip. He inspected her much like he had done so with Holly, she was very pretty and young.

He would get a good price for her along with the slaves they already collected.

Throwing her to his men he gave his orders of to take the girl and to raid the ship of any valuables and any possible slaves then to destroy it.

As the girl was taken away she screamed to her family, who tried to assist her but were unable to due to their injuries.

Turles snorted in disgust at them and blew them apart with a quick ki blast, before stalking back off to his ship.

Holly woke up to find herself once again in the familiar cell and its hard bed, but this time with a killer head ache.

Looking down at herself she found that she was partly covered in blood from her head wound. She sat up gingerly, thanks to her bruises, sighing as she rubbed her bruised face gently.

There was muffled crying coming from the cell opposite hers, catching her attention. Shuffling across the cell to the door she peered across at the cell's occupant.

It was a young girl, maybe a year or so younger than herself, but she wasn't one of the original slaves that the pirates had purchased on the last planet, they were in the next lot of cells and were generally deadly quiet out of fear of the pirates' wrath.

Realisation overtook her as she realised that the pirates must have raided the ship and this girl was one of the people upon the ship.

"Hey, are ye okay?" she asked softly.

At first the girl didn't react as if she had heard her, but before Holly tried again, the girl sat up rubbing her eyes.

"No," was the barely audible answer she got.

Holly took in the girl's appearance as did the girl to her.

She was a humanoid with blue hinted skin and long dark green hair, quite pretty looking Holly noticed.

"Can ye tell me what happened?" she enquired, unsure of the girl would tell her.

The girl studied her for a moment longer, before nodding and telling Holly the events that had taken place upon her ship.

After she was finished the older girl was left stunned at Turles' brutality, she always knew he was a monster, but she had never heard from a victim of his attacks how evil he was.

What else had also shaken her was the princess's fate as a slave. With her looks Holly had a good guess what kind of slave she would end up being sold as.

Before she could do or say anything else Amound and Duiiza came in, causing the younger girl to hide at the back of the cell crying.

They ignored her completely, opening up Holly's cell door, who was still suffering from her head's injuries to completely take and in what was happening around her, which wasn't a good thing as she was about to find out.

The opening of the door had caused her to fall forwards as she had been propped up against it. If Duiiza hadn't caught she would have been adding more injuries to head.

"What's happening?" she asked as another wave of drowsiness hit her.

The pirates looked at the girl slumped in Duiiza's arms with worried looks, they knew their master's temper and messing fully with it was no minor ordeal.

"I think your about to find out squirt," Duiiza answered quietly, as he and Amound carried her to Turles quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

Due to recent reviews I have updated this story, but I'm sorry to say I'm suffering from severe Writer's Block, as you can probably tell as this chapter is crap! Sorry for the billionth time not for updating and I can't make any promises that I will be updating more regularly. If you want me to update just give me a good kick up the arse and will hopeful update soon! I also happy to receive any ideas or constructive criticism from readers!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Turles stalked to and throw around his chambers. He was incredible frustrated even though it had been nearly a day since the incident with the girl had occurred.

He was now waiting for his men to deliver her to him, so she could receive her punishment ... At that thought he paused in mid-step. How was he going to punish her? He hadn't really thought about it properly. Sure he had a few ideas at first when he was being irrational and blinded by fury, but he hadn't calmed enough to think it through thoroughly.

Throwing himself into a nearby chair he leaned forward with his head in his hands, pushing his thick spiky hair back, before it sprang back into place. Thinking fast as he knew she was going to be brought before him any minute now.

Just then the doors of his chambers opened throwing out any rational thoughts in his mind and being replaced with rage at the sight of the figure being supported by his two men.

His nostrils flared and veins stuck up across his forehead as he was seized by a barely controllable wrath. How dare she disobey him like that, it could have cost them all their lives, if she would have been anyone else she would have been dead … Wait why hadn't he killed or punished as of yet, so what if she was the last female of his kind, was he going soft? These thoughts took him by surprise momentarily before he shook them off.

Going back to his original thoughts of 'if she had been anyone else she would have been dead' he decided he would make an example out of her and teach her who her master is.

"Take her to the main deck and gather everyone, including …" he paused slightly, "No especially the slaves. Today everyone will learn why it is not a good idea to disobey me," his tone was soft and cold, making him sound as dangerous as he was.

The two pirates paled, at their master's tone, and the fact they new how cruel Turles could be. Also the fact Holly was still suffering from the injuries she had received earlier from Turles, explaining why she had not reacted much during this time. But even through her hazy mind she was aware of Turles' cold, smouldering eyes, and new she was in the shit to be put bluntly.

Just as they were about to leave when the twins, Rakasie and Rezun, appeared over the ship's intercom screen. "Sir, the slaver Hadeon's ship is approaching us and they are now hailing us. What do you wish us to do sir?"

Turles scowled at the screen for a moment, while thinking "He may be interested in taking some of these slaves off our hands …" he muttered. "Answer him and say I'll be there in a minute," The Twins muttered a 'yes sir' and disappeared as the screen turned off, leaving Holly, Duiiza and Amound under an intense glare.

"Take her back to her cell, her punishment will have to wait for now. Then join me on deck as we have business to discuss with our old friend, Hadeon," With that they nodded and quickly exited, scared to encounter Turles' wrath.

* * *

Holly was left on her bunk by the two pirates, as they left they cast her, what she though was, a sympathetic look over their shoulder. But she could have been wrong, as her head still hurt pretty badly, telling how much Turles had hurt her.

From the cell opposite hers a tentative voice came out from the darkness asking, "Are you okay?"

Realising it belonged to the girl opposite her; she almost made her laugh at the irony of it, as less than hour ago she herself had asked that very same question to the girl opposite her.

"Aye, I'm okay had worse happen to me," she said with her lopsided grin, causing the girl to grin back at her. She was apparently starting to recover from her ordeal, though she would never fully recover from it Holly thought darkly, because she certainly never did.

There was an uncomfortable silence lying in the air. "Sooo," Holly started, twiddling her thumbs as she sat on her bunk, "Wot's yer name? I never got around to asking ye the last time, oh by the way mine is Holly," her Scottish accent was coming back to her more and more for some weird reason.

"It's Missy," she said laughing.

"Miss Kissy Missy," Holly playfully teased her.

"Shut up!" Missy playful scolded her new friend, while launching a cup from her cell across at Holly that hit the bars of Holly's cell.

Holly stared at the cup in mock horror with a hand over her chest. "Ye could 'ave hit me and I could 'ave died!" she said in a melodramatic tone. Now Missy was howling for laughter at her sincere face.

* * *

"Turles," said a deep silky voice from the shadows, "Nice to see you old friend,"

"Likewise," Turles replied, as he sat down opposite him, while having a glass of wine being poured by a young female slave.

They sat there a minute taking a drink of wine while eyeing each other up, Turles broke the silence. "What is your after Hadeon?"

"What makes you think that I'm after anything Turles?" he asked slyly

Turles grinned back at him, "As 'old friends' I know fine well you are only here because you are after something," he said

Hadeon laughed "Well I did hear that you have recently purchased a shipment of slaves or two," he said before sipping his wine again.


End file.
